Die Nacht der Entscheidung
by nici's anatomy
Summary: [Oneshot]Jordan und Annie Capra bleiben im Fahrstuhl stecken und haben viel Zeit zum Reden und Nachdenken.


**Die Nacht der Entscheidung  
**von Nici

_Disclaimer: Nichts gehört mir, alles gehört Tim Kring. Ich borge mir die Figuren und Orte nur aus und werde alles ordentlich gewaschen und gebügelt wieder zurückgeben!  
__Spoiler: 3. Staffel  
__Genre: Allgemein, Angst, Romanze  
__Charaktere/Paaring: Annie Capra, Garret, Jordan/Woody  
__Rating: K  
__Inhalt: Jordan und Annie Capra bleiben im Fahrstuhl stecken und haben viel Zeit zum Reden und Nachdenken.  
__Bemerkung: Irgendwie mag ich Annie ziemlich gerne und wollte schon lange mal über sie schreiben. Naja, sie hat hier keine Hauptrolle bekommen, schafft es aber trotzdem irgendwie, Jordan zum Nachdenken zu animieren…  
Ich bedanke mich bei meiner Beta **Mariacharly**, die der Story den letzten Schliff gegeben und meiner Tippfehler ausgemerzt hat. Solltet Ihr trotzdem noch Fehler finden, dürft Ihr sie behalten._

* * *

Es war schon spät, als Jordan das Licht in ihrem Büro löschte und über den verlassenen Flur in Richtung Fahrstuhl ging. Die Woche war mehr als stressig für sie gewesen und sie wollte nur noch nach Hause, eine heiße Dusche nehmen und dann mit einer Tüte Chips vor den Fernseher sitzen, bis sie einschlief. Solange fernzusehen, bis die Augen zufielen, war momentan die einzige Möglichkeit, überhaupt ein wenig Schlaf zu bekommen. Ihr schwirrten zu viele Dinge im Kopf herum, um die sie sich sorgte; ihr Vater, der verschwunden war, die Bar, um die sie sich kümmern musste, der Aktenstapel in ihrem Büro, der nicht kleiner wurde und dann noch… Woody. Und zu allem Übel waren auch die Alpträume wieder da, die sie seit ihre Kindheit quälten; Träume, in denen sie den Mord an ihrer Mutter immer und immer wieder durchlebte, dem Mörder auf der Spur war, ihn fast erreicht hatte, dann aber jedes Mal schweißgebadet aufwachte und bis zum Morgen kein Auge mehr zumachte.  
Solange sich die Arbeit im Institut stapelte, konnte Jordan die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen, die sich mittlerweile nicht mehr unter Make-up verstecken ließen, mit der vielen Stress erklären. Aber es würde nicht immer so anstrengend sein, das wusste Jordan. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würde Dr. Stiles auftauchen, um sie mit seiner penetranten Art zu quälen. 

Jordan drückte auf den Aufzugsknopf und wartete. Der Fahrstuhl kam, die Türen öffneten sich und Jordan trat ein. Sie wollte gerade auf den Erdgeschossknopf drücken, als sie eilige Schritte hörte.  
„Warten Sie, Jordan! Ich fahre mit."  
Als Jordan sich umblickte, sah sie Annie Capra, die sich beeilte, den Fahrstuhl ebenfalls noch zu erreichen.  
„Detective Capra", sagte Jordan überrascht und stellte sich zwischen die Fahrstuhltür, damit sich nicht schließen konnte. „Was machen Sie denn um diese Zeit noch hier?" Soweit sie wusste, waren bis auf die Nachtschicht schon alle nach Hause gegangen.  
„Ich wollte bei Dr. Macy noch einen Bericht abholen", antwortete Annie und trat schwer atmend ein. „Danke, dass sie gewartet haben."  
„Gern geschehen", sagte Jordan. „Ich dachte, Dr. Macy wäre schon vor zwei Stunden gegangen." Soweit sie wusste, hatte Garret heute wieder eine dieser vielen Verabredungen mit Renee Walcott, mit denen die beiden versuchten, ihre Beziehung zu retten. Jordan verdrehte innerlich die Augen, als sie an Montag dachte. Spätestens dann würde sie sich wieder einem mies gelaunten Chef gegenüber sehen, der seine Angestellten durch die Gegend scheuchte.  
„Ja, das ist er wohl", sagte Annie, die sich mittlerweile an die Fahrstuhlwand gelehnt hatte und tief durchatmete. „Blöde Stöckelschuhe", fluchte sie leise. Jordan schmunzelte. „Ja, wer auch immer diese Dinger erfunden hat, gehört eingesperrt", meinte sie. „Sie sehen zwar ganz gut aus und machen lange Beine, sind aber ansonsten nur unbequem und zum Laufen geradezu ungeeignet."  
Annie nickte. „Und was machen Sie noch so spät hier? Haben Sie kein Privatleben?"  
Jordan winkte ab. „Erinnern Sie mich nicht daran", antwortete Jordan. „Wenn ich nicht hier bin, dann stehe ich in der Bar hinterm Tresen oder schlafe. Im Moment kann ich wirklich nicht behaupten, dass ich ein Privatleben habe – wenn man von den zehn Minuten Mittagspause mal absieht, die ich ab und an mal machen kann."  
„Ja, wem sagen Sie das." Annie seufzte. „Und dann wundert sich alle Welt, dass es so viele Singles im heiratsfähigen Alter gibt. Sie sind doch Single, oder?", fragte sie. „Oh, entschuldigen Sie, ich bin heute wieder mal extrem indiskret."  
„Nein, nein. Schon in Ordnung", sagte Jordan. „Ja, ich bin Single." Sie sprach die Worte in einem neutralen Tonfall, um Annie nicht zu zeigen, dass sie über diese Situation alles andere als glücklich war. Sie stellte sich oft vor, wie schön es doch wäre, nach Hause zu kommen und nicht nur eine leere Wohnung vorzufinden, sondern in die starken Arme eines Mannes sinken zu können, der sie für einen Moment nur festhielt und beschützte, bis sie den Alltagstrott hinter sich gelassen hatte und den Abend genießen konnte. Nicht, dass Jordan viel Wert darauf legte, beschützt zu werden - sie konnte gut auf sich selber aufpassen -, aber manchmal wünschte sie sich doch, sich einfach fallen lassen zu können, mit der Gewissheit, dass da jemand war, der sie auffing.

Hätte man sie bis vor wenigen Wochen gefragt, wer seine starken Arme freiwillig zur Verfügung stellen wollte, wäre ihr ohne zu zögern Woody eingefallen. Nun war sie sich dessen aber nicht mehr so sicher. Woody hatte sich mehr und mehr von ihr distanziert und sie konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Natürlich war er noch immer für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte. Er stand ihr zur Seite und half, wo er nur konnte. Aber es war anders geworden; er war da, aber nicht mit ganzem Herzen. Jordan fehlten die Worte, um zu beschreiben, was anders war. Sie wusste nur, dass es so war und dass es ihr nicht gefiel.  
Er war auch immer öfters mit Devan Maguire zusammen und besuchte sie bei seinen Besuchen im Institut, was Jordan einen Stich ins Herz versetzte. Sie wollte nicht daran denken und redete sich immer wieder ein, dass es ihr nichts ausmachte, aber damit belog sie sich nur selber.

„Und was ist mit Woody? Detective Hoyt?", fragte Annie, als hätte sie Jordans Gedanken gelesen.  
„Mit Woody?", fragte Jordan überrascht zurück. „Was soll mit ihm sein?"

Annie kam nicht dazu, Jordan zu antworten. Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck, die Lichter im Fahrstuhl flackerten und gingen schließlich aus. Der Fahrstuhl stand.  
„Keine Panik", sagte Jordan mit einem Zittern in der Stimme. „Das ist sicher nur ein Stromausfall. Der Notstrom müsste jeden Moment anspringen." Ob sie damit eher Annie oder doch nur sich selber beruhigen wollte, wusste sie nicht. Seit sie vor ein paar Jahren von diesem Verrückten entführt worden war, der sie lebendig in einem Sarg begraben hatte, fühlte sie sich in dunklen, engen Räumen mehr als unwohl.  
Sie hörte, wie Annie in ihrer Tasche kramte. Dann vernahm das bekannte Geräusch eines Feuerzeugs, das angezündet wurde und der Fahrstuhl war mit einem Male in sanftes Licht getaucht.  
„Das ist doch schon viel gemütlicher, oder nicht?", fragte Annie und lächelte Jordan an.  
„Ja", war alles, was Jordan antworten konnte, bevor ihre Stimme versagte. Jetzt war der Fahrstuhl zwar zumindest leicht erleuchtet, fuhr aber immer noch nicht, was sie nicht unbedingt beruhigte.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht", meinte Jordan nach einer Weile und ging zur Bedienertafel des Fahrstuhls. „Eigentlich sollte das Notstromaggregat längst angesprungen sein." Sie betrachtete die Schalttafel und drückte mit zitternden Händen wahllos auf die Knöpfe. Ohne Erfolg.  
Der Schein des Feuerzeugs erlosch und Jordan hörte ein leises „Au, ist das heiß!" von Annie.  
„Was machen wir denn nun?", fragte Annie. „Funktioniert der Alarmknopf?"  
„Nein", antwortete Jordan, die schon mehrmals auf den Knopf für die Gegensprechanlage gedrückt hatte. „Der Strom scheint immer noch abgeschaltet zu sein."  
„Ich habe ein Handy dabei. Ich rufe jemanden an", schlug Annie vor. Jordan, die wusste, dass man in diesen Aufzügen keinen Empfang bekam, schwieg. Sie wollte ihrer Begleiterin nicht die Hoffnung rauben.  
„Kein Empfang", stellte Annie nach mehreren erfolglosen Versuchen fest.  
„Tja, da hilft nur warten", meinte Jordan und ließ sich, an die Fahrstuhlwand gelehnt, zu Boden sinken. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte das Zittern, das mittlerweile ihren ganzen Körper befallen hatte, zu unterdrücken. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie in einem Fahrstuhl mit einer für ihren Geschmack viel zu kleinen Kabine feststeckte. Sie wollte auch nicht daran denken, was immer in den Filmen passierte, wenn Fahrstühle stecken blieben, dass die Leute in Panik gerieten, versuchten durch die Deckenplatte auszusteigen und dann mitsamt des Fahrstuhls in den Abgrund rasten.

Ganz ruhig, Jordan. Das ist nur ein blöder Fahrstuhl, der für kurze Zeit seinen Geist aufgegeben hat. Es dauert nicht mehr lange und wir fahren weiter. Alles wird gut.

Jordan versuchte sich zu beruhigen, indem sie die Worte wie ein Mantra immer wieder leise herunter betete. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr kalter Schweiß aus den Poren trat und sie frösteln ließ.  
Durch die geschlossenen Augenlider bemerkte sie einen schwachen Lichtschein und öffnete erfreut sie Augen. Leider kam das Licht nur von Annies Feuerzeug, welches sie kurz hatte aufblitzen lassen.  
„Ach, da sind Sie", meinte Annie und ließ sich neben Jordan auf den Boden sinken.  
Jordan sagte nichts, schwieg weiter und schloss die Augen erneut. Letzteres bereute sie aber sofort wieder. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass die Wände auf sie zukamen, sich näherten, immer näher und näher, bis sie schließlich erst eingeklemmt und dann zerdrückt wurde. Sie riss die Augen soweit auf, dass es fast schmerzte und tastete in der Dunkelheit auf dem Boden herum, bis sie auf etwas Warmes, Weiches stieß. „Entschuldigen Sie, Detective", murmelte sie und zog die zitternde Hand schnell weg.

„Ich bin übrigens Annie. Sollten wir das Detective-Doktor-Spiel nicht lassen?"  
„Gerne", meinte Jordan, froh über die Ablenkung. „Ich bin Jordan." Sie streckte automatisch ihre Hand aus. Als sie bemerkte, dass es ja dunkel war und Annie die Geste nicht sehen konnte, ließ sie die Hand sinken. „Und was machen wir nun?", fragte sie stattdessen.  
„Hm", meinte Annie. „Lass mich mal nachdenken. Wir könnten was essen gehen. Oder einen Film anschauen. Oder… Ach, nee. Da geht ja nicht. Wir stecken ja im Fahrstuhl fest." Annie lachte und steckte Jordan nun endgültig mit ihrer guten Laune an. Irgendetwas in der Stimme der Polizisten, schaffte es, Jordan von ihren Panikattacken abzulenken. Das Zittern wurde weniger, hörte dann fast auf. Mit gefestigter Stimme schaffte sie es schließlich zu fragen: „Tja, und nun?"  
„Hm, wir könnten einfach dasitzen und uns langweilen, solange bis wir wahnsinnig werden und aufeinander losgehen." Annie lachte kurz auf. „Oder… wir reden."  
„Reden", fragte Jordan.  
„Ja, zum Beispiel über Woody."  
Jordan, die vorhin schon das Gefühl hatte, dass Annie das Thema nicht so einfach fallen lassen würde, verzog das Gesicht.  
„Schön, reden wir über Woody." Wahrscheinlich würde Annie sich sowieso nur darüber auslassen, dass er die Gerichtsmedizin beziehungsweise sie, Jordan, viel zu sehr in die Fälle mit einbezog. Jordan legte sich schon ein paar der Argumente zurecht, die sie Garret in dieser Angelegenheit immer präsentierte, als Annie wie aus dem Nichts heraus fragte: „Was hast du mit Woody angestellt, Jordan?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Jordan nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Sie fühlte sich plötzlich wie ein kleines Kind, das man bei etwas eigentlich verbotenem ertappt hat. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie vorsichtig.  
„Er ist so niedergeschlagen in letzter Zeit. Und ich glaube, es hat etwas mit dir zutun."  
„Mit mir? Bestimmt nicht." Jordan lachte, obwohl ihr nicht mach Lachen zumute war. Sie hatte eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, weswegen Woody niedergeschlagen war. Er spielte zwar immer den lebenslustigen, immerfrohen Jungen vom Land, aber Jordan wusste, dass es in ihm oft ganz anders aussah. Er hatte einen weichen Kern und war verletzbar. Und vor allem ihr, Jordan, gelang das immer wieder.  
„Doch, doch", sagte Annie. „Er ist so seltsam ruhig, seit eurem gemeinsamen Fall mit dem Mord und anschließenden Selbstmord in dieser Kirche. St. Inez war das, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."  
„Ja, St. Inez", bestätigte Jordan und schluckte, als sie an den Fall dachte. Beziehungsweise daran, was sie Woody auf der Fahrt zum Einsatzort gesagt hatte... Sie hatte Woody wieder einmal auf ihre Art, die andere für ziemlich unsensibel hielten, klar gemacht, dass sie ihn mochte, aber nur als Freund; nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Woody hatte daraufhin nur genickt und ihr gesagt, dass er es verstehen könne und es in Ordnung sei. In seinen Augen hatte sie aber eine tiefe Traurigkeit gesehen, die sie bis heute noch verfolgte und ihr tief in ihrem Inneren wehtat.  
Sie mochte Woody wirklich und sie konnte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr vorstellen, ohne ihn zu sein. Aber durch seine Zurückhaltung, die er seitdem an den Tag legte, merkte sie, dass sie dabei war, ihn zu verlieren; vielleicht für immer. Trotzdem brachte sie nicht den Mut auf, sich ihre Gefühle für Woody einzugestehen oder ihm zu zeigen, dass sie schon lange mehr für ihn empfand als Freundschaft. Er war der Mann, der sie festhalten und beschützen sollte und es auch durfte. Er war der Mann, in dessen Arme sie abends sinken wollte; das hatte sie spätestens nach ihrem Kuss in der kalifornischen Wüste gemerkt.

Doch was würde passieren, wenn es nicht funktionierte? Was wäre, wenn Woody nach einer Weile herausfand, dass sie nicht die Frau war, die er sich wünschte, die gut für ihn war? Würde er dann gehen? Würde es ihre Freundschaft zerstören? Das, was sie sich so mühsam aufgebaut hatten, für immer zunichte machen? Wollte sie das riskieren? Eine Freundschaft aufs Spiel setzen, für ein wenig Geborgenheit und Zärtlichkeit?

„Warum sagst du ihm nicht endlich, was du für ihn empfindest, Jordan?", fragte Annie unverblümt. „Warum lässt du ihn zappeln? Ich weiß, dass du weißt, dass er dich liebt. Und ich weiß auch, dass er dir nicht egal ist. Also, warum sagst du es ihm nicht einfach?"

„Weil es … es ist kompliziert, Annie. Ich -"

„Was soll daran kompliziert sein?", unterbrach Annie sie. „Geh zu ihm und sag ihm, dass du gerne mehr als ein Freund für ihn sein willst – und das willst du, Jordan, das sehe ich in der Art, wie du ihn immer anschaust, wenn du dich unbeobachtet fühlst. Oder noch besser: Geh zu ihm, schmeiß dich ihm an den Hals und küsse ihn, wie du noch nie jemanden geküsst hast."  
„Ich weiß nicht, Annie", sagte Jordan vorsichtig. „Ich…" Sie stockte, weil ihr die Worte fehlten. Schließlich beschloss sie das zu tun, was sie in solchen Situationen am Besten konnte: Ausweichen und Gegenfragen stellen. „Woher willst du wissen, was ich empfinde, wenn ich es nicht mal selber weiß?"  
„Nenn es weibliche Intuition oder wie auch immer. Ich weiß es einfach, Jordan", antwortete Annie. „Ihr beide seid füreinander bestimmt. Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock. Das ganze Police Department spricht schon davon."  
„Wirklich?", fragte Jordan erstaunt.  
„Ja. Es laufen schon Wetten, wann es denn endlich soweit ist", sagte Annie mit einem Lachen in der Stimme und fragte dann ernst: „Wovor hast du Angst, Jordan?"

Jordan schluckte. Sie fühlte sich wegen des Gesprächs plötzlich unbehaglicher als wegen des stecken gebliebenen Fahrstuhls. Sollte sie mit Annie über ihre Gefühle sprechen? Wollte sie das? Sie kannte Annie kaum und hatte bisher noch mit niemandem über ihre innersten Gefühle gesprochen. Gut, Howie Stiles wusste ein bisschen, aber das zählte nicht, weil der Psychologe sie in einem schwachen Moment überrumpelt hatte. Andererseits war es manchmal leichter, wenn man mit jemandem sprach, der einen nicht so gut kannte… Mit jemandem, der vielleicht verstand, was in ihr als _Frau_ vorging. Sie hatte fast niemanden, mit dem sie reden könnte, wenn sie es denn wollte. Ihre Freundin Kim war vor einen Jahr nach New York gezogen und mit ihrem Vater hatte sie über solche Dinge nie sprechen wollen. Mit Lily wollte sie nicht darüber reden und mit den Jungs aus dem Institut sowieso nicht. Bug würde sie nicht verstehen und Nigel würde wahrscheinlich sofort eine „Wir verkuppeln Woody mit Jordan" - Aktion ins Leben rufen, und darauf hatte sie absolut keine Lust.

„Ich will ihn nicht verlieren", sagte sie schließlich leise, in der Hoffnung, dass Annie sie nicht hören würde.  
„Verlieren?", fragte diese. „Aber warum denn? Ich kenne Woody. Du bist der letzte Mensch, den er aufgeben würde. Er würde alles für dich tun, Jordan. Weißt du das denn nicht?"  
„Ich habe eine gewisse Vorstellung davon", antwortete Jordan in ihrem typischen ich-lasse-niemanden-an-mich-ran Tonfall. Sie wusste, dass Woody schon mehr als einmal Kopf und Kragen für sie riskiert hatte. Dann würde sie aber wieder ernst. „Was, wenn ich nicht die Frau für ihn sein kann, die er braucht? Was ist, wenn er mich gar nicht mehr will?" Zum Schluss hin war ihre Stimme immer leiser geworden, so sehr tat ihr alleine der Gedanke daran weh.  
„Ach, Jordan. Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?", empörte sich Annie. „Du denkst, du bist nicht die Richtige für ihn! Sollte _er_ diese Entscheidung nicht treffen? Wieso nimmst du ihm die Entscheidung ab? Glaubst du nicht, dass er alt genug ist, um zu wissen, was gut für ihn ist und was nicht?"  
„Doch. Aber -"  
„Kein Aber, Jordan. Glaub mir einfach. Woody will dich. Nur dich und keine andere."  
„Und was ist mit Devan?", entgegnete Jordan. „Sie waren nun schon zweimal zusammen Mittagsessen und er hat ihr Blumen geschenkt und -" Sie brach ab, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie Annie gerade zeigte, dass sie eifersüchtig war.  
„Ach, ist da etwa jemand eifersüchtig?", fragte Annie belustigt.  
„Nein, bin ich nicht", antwortete Jordan trotzig.  
„Bist du doch."  
„Nein!"  
„Doch."  
„Nein!"  
„Nein."  
„Doch!"  
„Ha, reingelegt!", rief Annie triumphierend.  
„Das war unfair", empörte sich Jordan. „So haben wir nicht gewettet."  
„Ok, ok. Aber es war trotzdem lustig", sagte Annie.  
„Haha, ich lache später, ja?" Jordan beschloss, ab sofort lieber zu schweigen, als sich von Annie nochmal so aufs Kreuz legen zu lassen. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte Annie sie gar nicht ausgetrickst. Jordan _war_ eifersüchtig auf Devan. Sie hatte ziemlich daran zu knabbern gehabt, als Devan ihr stolz den Blumenstrauß präsentiert hatte, den Woody ihr geschenkt hatte – als Entschuldigung, weil er ihr wegen eines Falles nicht geglaubt hatte. Ja klar, und der Weihnachtsmann ist eine Frau. Wie oft hatte sie, Jordan, in einem Fall denn schon Recht gehabt, und Woody hatte ihr nicht geglaubt? Hatte er ihr dafür jemals Blumen geschenkt? Nein. Warum auch? Es war doch nicht nötig. Eigentlich… Aber warum störte es sie jetzt auf einmal? Bisher hatte sie doch auch keine Probleme damit gehabt.

„Und, wirst du es ihm sagen?", fragte Annie und riss Jordan aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie stumm dagesessen hatten. Es musste aber lange gewesen sein, denn die Tränenspur auf ihrer Wange fing schon an zu trocknen. Mit einem Male war sie froh, dass es dunkel war und Annie ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte.  
„Du hast geweint, Jordan." Woher wusste die Frau das? Konnte sie etwas hellsehen? „Ich habe es an deinem Zittern gemerkt." Jordan spürte, wie Annie eine Hand auf ihren Arm legte und sie sanft drückte. „Hab keine Angst. Er wird dich nicht abweisen. Vertrau mir", sagte sie leise.  
„Und wenn doch?", fragte Jordan und wischte sich die Tränen weg, die ihr wieder in die Augen traten.  
„Dann ist er es nicht wert", sagte Annie. „Wenn er es tut, dann treten wir ihm mal kräftig in den Hintern und gehen zusammen auf Männerjagd, ok?"  
Jordan schmunzelte. „OK."  
„Na also, geht doch", meinte Annie.

Sie saßen noch lange schweigend nebeneinander, in der Gewissheit, dass vieles nicht mehr so sein würde, wie es war, bevor sie in den Fahrstuhl gestiegen waren. Sie hatten ineinander eine neue Freundin gefunden, das spürten beide. Und Jordan spürte, dass das Gespräch mit Annie etwas in ihre wachgerüttelt hatte, was lange geschlafen hatte: Mut. Mut zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen und sie zu akzeptieren. Mut, auch einmal schwach zu sein und sich gehen zu lassen.

Als sie ein Rascheln und Hämmern an der Tür hörten, schreckten beide auf. Irgendwann waren sie erschöpft eingenickt. Wie lange konnten sie nachher nicht mehr sagen. Gelegentlich war eine von ihnen aufgewacht, um dann wieder in einen unruhigen Dämmerschlaf zu verfallen.  
Jordan rieb sich die Augen und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Mit einem Male fiel ihr alles wieder ein: der stecken gebliebene Fahrstuhl, das Gespräch mit Annie, ihr Entschluss bezüglich Woody…  
„Hallo? Ist da jemand?" Die Stimme drang gedämpft zu ihnen hinein. Jordan sprang auf und Annie tat es ihr gleich. Gemeinsam hämmerten sie gegen die Türe und machten sich bemerkbar.

Der Feuerwehrmann, der nach einer weiteren kleinen Ewigkeit die Fahrstuhltür aufstemmte und den Kopf hineinsteckte, grinste sie frech an. „Hallo, die Damen", sagte er und rief dann über die Schulter: „Dr. Macy? Wir haben hier zwei Frauen. Welche gehört denn nun zu Ihnen?"  
Jordan musste grinsen. „Ich glaube, das bin ich", sagte sie und hob die Hand.  
„Na, dann kommen Sie mal", sagte der Feuerwehrmann und half beiden aus dem Fahrstuhl.

„Jordan. Gott sei dank!", rief Garret und eilte herbei. Er schloss Jordan, die sich ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen fühlte, fest in die Arme. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Als ich gehört habe, dass es einen Stromausfall im Gebäude gab, bin ich sofort gekommen. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sie schon nach Hause gefahren waren. Als wir Ihren Wagen in der Tiefgarage gefunden haben und der Pförtner meinte, dass er sie seit dem Morgen nicht mehr gesehen hätte, waren wir in großer Sorge. Als der eine Fahrstuhl dann auch nicht lief, haben wir die Feuerwehr gerufen."  
„Mir geht es gut, Garret. Wirklich. Wie lange waren wir da drin?" Überrascht stellte Jordan fest, dass es draußen schon langsam dämmerte.  
„Ungefähr sechs Stunden."  
„Sechs Stunden?" Jordan war verblüfft. Ihr war die Zeit gar nicht so lange vorgekommen. Bevor sie jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, zog jemand an ihrem Arm. Annie. „Schau mal", sagte sie und zeigte auf eine Wand, wo ein ziemlich besorgt aussehender und übernächtigter Woody stand und sie beobachtete. „Er ist die ganze Zeit hier gewesen", sagte Garret. „Ich habe mehrmals versucht, ihn nach Hause zu schicken. Ohne Erfolg."  
„Geh zu ihm, Jordan. Und denk dran, was ich dir gesagt habe."  
Jordan lächelte Annie an und nickte. Sie atmete tief durch und ging langsam in die Richtung, in der Woody stand.  
Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, ob Woody diese Entscheidung akzeptierte oder nicht.

„Hi", sagte sie, als sie vor ihn trat.  
„Hi, Jordan", antwortete er leise und sah sie besorgt an. „Geht es dir gut?"  
Sie nickte und sah ihm fest in die Augen. Sein Blick brachte das letzte Stück Schutzmauer zum Schmelzen und löschte die letzten Zweifel in ihr aus. Sie trat näher und umarmte Woody. Sie legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust und genoss das Gefühl, in seinen Armen zu liegen, sich beschützt und sicher zu fühlen.

Nach einer Weile löste sie sich ein wenig von Woody und sah ihn wieder an. Wie konnte ein Mann nur so unverschämt blaue Augen haben? Und das ohne Waffenschein? Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, legte sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn in einen sanften Kuss, in den sie alle Gefühle legte, die sie in den letzten Jahren so erfolgreich unterdrückt hatte.  
Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach fallen, denn sie wusste, dass es jemanden gab, der sie auffing.

**

* * *

**

Ende

_Und? Hat es Euch gefallen? Schreibt es mir… /neugierigbin/_


End file.
